Freezing Shadows
by KingSora3
Summary: Summary inside (Up for adoption)
1. Welcome to West Genetics

**Freezing Shadows**

**Don't own Sonic and Freezing.**

**Shadow x Large Harem**

**Summary: After discovering about the aliens known as NOVA appearing and attacking the world, The Dark Hero Shadow heads to West Genetics to help the women known as Pandora and their Limiters to help fight off this threat. And he'll do it as the Pandoro, the first male Pandora.**

**Based on Manga**

West Genetics. A school where female warriors known as Pandora come and train to fight off against the threat known as NOVA. The Pandora teams with the boys, known as Limiters, and they help them fight off the NOVA. Since the Limiters have the power of Freezing, the Pandora have the Volt Weapon, which they use to fight off the Nova. And the whole world knows that women are the only ones to fight against the Nova head on.

But that's about to change.

In front of the gates of the Academy stood a young man. He has jet black spiky hair, with red streaks in them, with some covering his right eye. His eyes were crimson red like blood. He wore a black jacket, with red highlets on them, and a white shirt in the inside. He had on black pants that has cuts on them. He wore red and black sneakers. He was also carrying a brown bag on his shoulder.

This young man is Shadow. Shadow Yamikaze, aka The UltimateLifeform.

"West Genetics…this is it." Shadow said as he teleported in a blue flash.

**(West Genetics: Headmistress's Office)**

Shadow appeared in front of the Headmistress's Office. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Please come in." An elderly voice said.

Shadow walked and saw an old woman sitting behind the desk. He raised an eyebrow as the old lady was dressed up like a sister from the church. He closed the door behind him and sat at the chair in front of her desk.

"Are you Sister Margaret?" He asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes I am. May I ask who are you young man? I've never seen you in this school before." Sister Margaret said.

Shadow nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to the Sister and watched as she read through it, seeing her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Oh my! So, _you're_ Shadow Yamikaze." Sister Margaret said as the black haired young man nodded in confirmation. "I've heard so much about you, Shadow. And according from what I've heard, you hold a Volt Weapon, just like the Pandora."

"That's right, Ma'am." Shadow held his hand out and closed his eyes. His hand started to glow a bright red, before the weapon materialised in his hand. He opens his eyes and saw the shocked and awe look on Sister Margaret's face. "This is one of my Volt Weapon; **Ddraig Goch**."

The weapon he called **Ddraig Goch** is a basic highly stylized single edge sword. It has a black grip with a red rectrangular sword pommel that has a multicolored gem embedded in it. The cup hilt looked like Shadow's forehead with the three upper quills on the back of it which is decorated with white swirling lines. The blade of the sword is black with white swirling lines on the surface and a bright red front edge in an intricate design.

All in all, the sword was amazing. Sister Margaret noticed that the name of the blade is Welsh, which meant 'Red Dragon'. She also noticed something else when he introduced his sword. "Wait, did you say 'one' of your Volt Weapon?" She asked

"Yes." Shadow nodded. "I can change my Volt Weapon to another kind of sword. Not only that but I can do this…" Ddraig Goch began to glow bright red.

Sister Margaret's eyes widened in awe when she saw the weapon change it's shape. When the glowing disappeared in an instant, **Ddraig Goch** was no longer a sword, but now a Death Scythe, like the Grim Reapers weapon.

"Incredible!" The Headmistress said. "You changed your sword into a Scythe! Not even the Pandora can do something like that!" She watched as the Volt Weapon dematerialised and Shadow sat back down. "Well Mr. Yamikaze I must say I'm impressed. We had no idea that male like yourself would have the same Stigmata Initiation like the Pandora and have a Volt Weapon, let only change it to whatever they want it to. This has to be a miracle of some sorts!"

Shadow nodded his head. "I already know that the classes of this school talks about the duties between Pandora and the Limiter." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And no. I don't want a Limiter, I can work well on my own." He could feel Sister Margaret nod her head. He opens his eyes again. "Since I'm new here, I could easily end up getting lost, so is there-" He was interrupted when the two heard a knock coming from the door.

"Please come in." Sister Margaret said.

The door opened up and two girls walked in. They both wore the school uniform which consisted of purple for the girls here. One has brown hair that reached down her shoulders, two tied in bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Her eyes were closed and she has a smile on her face.

The other girl has long black hair that reached down her waist and gray eyes.

"Sister Margaret we've finished with the reports and…" The black haired girl stopped as she and the brown haired one took notice of Shadow. Both of them blushed and realized that he's handsome.

"Ah, just in time!" Sister Margaret said happily. "Shadow, I would like for you meet The Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild," She motioned her hand to the brown haired, smiling girl. "And Vice President, Ticy Phenyl." She motioned her hand to the black haired one. "Ladies, I would like for you to meet our Third Year transfer student. He's…a _very_ special student here." She smirked at the confused looks on both girls faces. "Anyway, I would like for you two to show Shadow around the school and take him to the third year male dorms, so that way he can get settled in."

"Yes, Sister Margaret." Both girls bowed.

"Here you go, Shadow." Sister Margaret reached into her desk and took out an envelop, giving it to Shadow. "In here is the classes you'll take, the schedules, dorm room key, and basic school information."

"Thank you Sister." Shadow bowed respectively as he walked out of the Office with the girls.

"I can already tell that things are going to get interesting around here." Sister Margaret said as she smirked, thinking about the whole school's reaction when they discover about Shadow.

**(West Genetics: Hallways)**

"So um…what's your name?" Ticy asked shyly with a blush on her face. When it comes to boys Ticy is really shy around them, since all her life she's been hanging around with the girls. And she couldn't lie when she say that this boy is probably the most handsome out of all the others here.

"Shadow." Shadow said. "My name is Shadow Yamikaze."

"Dark Wind?" Chiffon asked curiously as Shadow nodded.

Shadow never really had a last name before. Ever since his creations 50 years ago, all he got was his name and no last one. So he just stuck to his first and used it ever since. But now that he was going to an Academy he had to get a last name. He already knows other languages, so he decided to put the Japanese words Yami, meaning dark, and Kaze, meaning wind, together to form 'Yamikaze'. Plus it also relates to how fast he moves on his hover shoes, that he can turn himself into a dark wind.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shadow. If you have any questions about or your classes come and ask us, okay?"

"Thanks, Chiffon." Shadow thought over and decided to ask. "When I first came here, the school was actually pretty big. Am I to assume that because of the fights between Pandora?"

"Yes." Ticy said as she looked down sadly. "To stop the Pandora from destroying the buildings, they made it so that way there could be enough space for them to fight but it does get damaged."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I thought Pandora are suppose to fight the NOVA, not each other."

"Well that's true." Chiffon answered this time. "But fighting is prohibited and it get's way out of hand sometime. So there's nothing much we can do about it."

"Anyway," Ticy spoke up wanting to change the subjet. "Now that you're a Limiter here in West Genetics-"

"I'm not a Limiter." Shadow interrupted her, causing the girls to stop walking and stare at him with confusion. Just when they were about to ask him what he was doing here, he held out his hand silencing them. And to their shock and disbelief, a Volt Weapon materialised in his hand.

"T-T-That's…." Ticy stuttered in disbelief as she stared at the Volt Weapon in Shadow's hand.

"Yes, it's my Volt Weapon. I'm a Pandoro, the male version of you Pandora." Shadow answered and the reaction is what he expected. Ticy stuttered and fainted on the spot while Chiffon's eye's opened up, showing Shadow that she has yellow eyes and what Shadow found odd was that she has an uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil.

"Oh my!" Chiffon gasped as she stared at the weapon and Shadow before she closed her eyes and smiled. "I guess that explains why Sister Margaret said you were special. I never would've thought I'd get to meet a Male Pandora. It's an honor to meet you Shadow."

Shadow nodded his head and looked to Ticy. He walked up to her and carried her bridal style. He and Chiffon continued on with their walk until they made it to the Third Year Male Dorms. They walked down and stopped in front of Room 322.

"This is my room." Shadow told her.

"Uggg…" Ticy groaned in her sleep. She shook her head. "What happened?"

"You fainted when I showed you my Volt Weapon." Shadow said as Ticy looked up at him and her whole face blushed red as she noticed he carried her in his arms.

Ticy opened her mouth to speak but instead she fainted, with steam coming out of her ears and swirling eyes.

"Ticy!" Chiffon exclaimed, seeing her best friend faint again.

Shadow sighed and shook his head at this girl. She must be really shy especially around boys and began to ask himself if she have a Limiter. He gently laid her against the wall. He turned to Chiffon. "Thanks for showing me my room number, Chiffon."

"You're very welcome Shadow!" Chiffon said happily. "And remember, if you need any help at all come find me."

"Right." Shadow nodded.

"And don't worry about Ticy, I'll take care of her." Chiffon said as she went and grabbed her friend. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hmph." Shadow said as he took out his Dorm Key and used it to enter his room. He took a look around and it looked like a hotel room.

There was a large bed, a bathroom on the side, and a closet. There was also a TV on the wall and dresser right next to his bed.

With a sigh, he closed his room door and threw his bag on the bed. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, with a far off look on his face. "NOVA…" He closed his eyes as a memory of the first time he met NOVA appeared in his mind.

***Flashback***

**-Music: Never Turn Back: Piano (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

Shadow is staring at the memorial of his late friend Maria Robotnik. After joining GUN, he asked the General if he any idea where Maria's grave was. The General told him to go to Westopolis Graveyard, that was where she was.

Whenever he completed a mission, he would always come here everyday to pay his respect to his very first friend. Sometimes Rouge and Omega would come with him and pay their respects also, but personally, he would like to go by himself.

**-Music Stops-**

Just when he was about to go to H.Q. he heard an explosion in the distance. He turned to it and saw a building was destroyed. He saw something move in the cloud of smoke, making him narrow his eyes before they widen.

He saw not one but three giant inhuman aliens, each of them being very different from the other. He heard his watch beeping and looked down at it.

"**Shadow! Shadow are you there!?"**

"I'm here, Rouge." Shadow said. "What's going on! What are those creatures!?"

"**Those are the NOVA the General was talking about****!"** Rouge exclaimed, causing Shadow's eyes to widen. **"If I remember correctly, there are different types of them. I'm sending you their info now!"**

Shadow looked at his watch and saw a small holo screen appear in front of him showing him the types of Nova that are attacking the city. A Type R NOVA and two Type-S. He nodded to himself and headed to the city to fight them off.

***End of Flashback***

After he went to the city, he ran into the Type-R NOVA. When he took it out, he caught the attention of the two Type-S NOVA. The two attacked him at the same, but Shadow was way faster that them. He took them away from the city so that innocent people won't be hurt and managed to take one of the Nova out.

And then there was only one left. When he went to attack, he stopped when he saw the Pandora. Of course, they were in shock and denial when they found that it was he took down the other two NOVA without a scratch on him. They told him to get back so that they can take of this threat.

But Shadow ignored them and went on ahead to fight it. When he used his Spin Dash technique and went through the NOVA, he saw what looked like the power source. So he destroyed it and saved Westopolis from the evil invaders.

The Pandora was shocked that someone, who wasn't even a Limiter, managed to defeat that NOVA and the others like they were nothing. They were going to demand him some answers, but he teleported right before their very eyes, shocking them even more.

Right after the encounter, both the General and the President decided that it was time for them to take action now. They couldn't leave it to the Pandora if they couldn't even make it in time. In fact, the General had an idea that if a woman can be a Pandora then why not a male? He already knows about the Limiters and how they are the partners to the Pandora, but all they could do is just use the Freezing ability like the NOVA and the Pandora have these Volt Weapons that they use to kill the said creatures.

But things were going to be different.

Thanks to the information they had on Stigmata, the types their in and everything, Shadow was going to be the first male that was a Pandora, since he was compatible enough for it, besides he was created after all. After a long process, the best scientists of GUN made improvement to the Stigmata they received and they inserted them inside Shadow's body. After which he was mangaed to summon his Volt Weapon, thereby making it successful.

Shadow remembered how he would always train in his Volt Weapon, which is a sword, in order to get stronger and stronger. He had discovered that he the ability to change his Volt Weapon into any other weapon that he wants, like a gun, sword, etc. He can also switch between different swords, each that fits his own fighting style.

And now, here he is. Inside the walls of West Genetics. Where he assist in helping the Pandora.

The black haired teen opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He could already tell that as soon as word get's out that he's a Pandoro, the male counterpart of Pandora, there would be a lot of girls, chasing after him. He sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"This is going to be one long school year."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Night at the Pool

**Freezing Shadows**

**Don't own Sonic and Freezing.**

* * *

Today is a new day for Shadow. For it was time for him to go to his class. He is currently walking down the hallways heading straight for his classroom, with his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't lie to himself when he say that he actually hated the idea of going to a school. He is the Ultimate Life Form God damn it! So why in the hell is he here when he should be out there fighting the NOVA!? He could easily destroy those things and keep the Earth safe! Not only that, but he hates the uniform that the Limiters wear and he thankful that he got his own 'Special Uniform', which was black pants and black jacket over his white T-Shirt.

Basically it was like the Limiter's uniform, but since he ain't a Limiter he doesn't need to wear a uniform like them. And he sure as hell doesn't want to wear a damn tie.

Shadow stopped his walking and stood at the door of his classroom. He knocked on it twice before hearing a 'Come in' from a female, whom he guess was the teacher. He sighed once again and went to enter his class.

* * *

**Later**

Shadow is seen staring out the classroom window, with a bored expression on his face.

When he first walked in the Class and introduced himself, he wasn't so surprised when he saw the reactions from the Pandora and the Limiter. From both groups, he sensed the confusion they had because of the Uniform he was wearing, but that quickly changed and when he saw most of the girls blush and start whispering to themselves. When he looked around, he wasn't surprised when he saw Chiffon was in the same class, in fact she was waving at him with a bright smile on her face.

All the things that the teacher was talking about earlier, he already knew so there was no reason for him to listen. In fact, whenever she called him out he would always get the answers right, which made everyone do a spit-take.

"Hey Shadow!"

Shadow turned his head to see Chiffon standing there, eyes stll closed as usual and a smile on her face. He noticed that she wasn't alone. Right next to her is young woman. She has long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform, and apparently like the other Pandora he seen, she has large breasts.

Shadow nodded to Chiffon and turned to look at the other girl. "And you are...?"

"Elizabeth Malby." Elizabeth introduced herself. "I'm a Third Year like you." She went closer to his face, and felt her face heat up.

"What?" Shadow asked, anniyed at how the girl was looking at him.

"It seems Chiffon was right about you Shadow. You really are handsome." Elizabeth said as Shadow raised an eyebrow as he turned to Chiffon and she was blushing in embarassment.

"Elizabeth! Why would you tell him that!" Chiffon exclaimed.

"I was just telling him what _you_ said, and I agree with you." Elizabeth smiled as Chiffon's face now turn crimson and steam came out of her ears. She then turns back to Shadow. "Anyway, I hope to see you later on tonight at the pool Shadow. Bye~" She turned away, waving to him.

"...Pool?" Shadow asked, turning to Chiffon.

"Oh yes! You see the pools are only open for us Third Years and we're allowed to use it as we please." Chiffon smiled. "There aren't no interruptions from the teachers, staff, and students."

"I see." Shadow muttered, eyes moving down in thought. He looks back up to see Chiffon was close to his face, making his eyebrow twitch as he stared at the smile on her face. "...Okay what is it?"

"So will we see you later on?" Chiffon asked curiously.

Shadow stared at the smiling girl. He should say 'No' but realized he don't other things to do later on. Besides even if he did say no, Chiffon might just convice him to come anyways. He sighed since he could always get some alone time before any other Third Year get there. He crossed his arms.

"Alright." He said.

"Yay~!" Chiffon cheered as she hugged him, surprising him. She blushed as she realized what she did and let him go, putting her hands up and smiling sheepishly. "I-I...I mean that's great! So...um...I guess I'll see...I mean we see you tonight."

Shadow didn't say anything as he just stared at her with half-lidded eyes. Chiffon blushed more and ran out. He sighed once more and shook his head, while putting his hand on his forehead.

"I swear...that woman..."

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Shadow is seen sitting at a table by himself as he was eating regular japanese food, with his eyes closed. He can feel the other students staring at him, confusion from boys, blushes and lustful looks from the girls.

"Hey, who is that?" One of the Limiters asked.

"I think that's the new student..." Another one asked. "I think his name was Shadow Yamikaze."

"What's up with his school uniform shirt?"

"Oh my God, do you see that cute new Limiter, sitting over there?" A Pandora asked.

Shadow's eye twitched.

"He sure is handsome."

"Maybe I should go over there and ask him to be my Limiter."

Shadow's eye twitched more as he was getting annoyed by all the damn whisperings. Why the hell can't these brats get on with what their normal school life or something? He heard someone gasp, making him open one eye up and turn to whatever was going on, before his eyes widen in surprise.

There staring at him is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure, most notably her large breasts. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports glasses that showed her blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She wore a red elegant dress.

Shadow noticed that everyone else stopped what they were doing and were watching the two as whispers erupted from them.

"The Untouchable Queen!"

"What is she doing?"

"Oh crap, is she going to fight that guy?"

The two of them didn't pay attention to the whispers as they just simply continued to stare at one another. Shadow didn't know why but he felt that this girl looked familiar. All of a sudden, he starts to see an image of a young girl and an older woman appear in his head and then his eyes widened.

"It's..." The mysterious young woman spoke up. "It's you. It's truly you." She felt her face heat up before it was then she noticed everyone was looking. "Ah. Sorry." She bowed to him before running off as a small smile appeared on her face.

Shadow watched as the girl ran off, eyes still widened. "That girl...I think I know her." He sighed and shook his head. "_No...it couldn't be...could it?"_ He thought as he continued to eat his food, while completely once again ignored the stares, along with some interesting looks from the Third Years.

* * *

**Later**

**-Music: Empire City Hub~Night (Sonic Unleashed)**

School has ended and the sun was setting as it became dark outside. Shadow, who is wearing black swimming trunks, is seen floating in the pool, staring at the sky as he thought back on the mysterious woman.

Was that really...the same little girl all those years ago? He didn't let it get to him though as he simply closed his eyes and just enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Hey Shadow~" A voice called out, which made Shadow twitch his eye in annoyance. "You're here earlier than I thought."

"Chiffon..." Shadow muttered under his breath. He got up and turned around, to see that she wasn't alone, as they were the other Third Year Pandora.

One has tan skin, along with short, white hair. She is taller than most of the other Pandora. She wore a black bikini.

The second has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. She has a ponytail that reaches past her back. She wore a red bikini.

The third is a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. She wore a pink bikini.

And finally the last one. She has back-length red hair and bluish-green eyes. She has long sideburns reaching past her shoulder and bangs right above her eyes.

"And who are they?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh!" Chiffon gasped a little. "These are the other Third Year Pandora I wanted you to meet."

"Ingrid Bernstein." The red head said coldly, which made Shadow raise an eyebrow.

"Creo Brand." The tall Pandora nodded to him.

"Hiya, I'm Arnett." The pony tail girl waved to him, smiling happily.

"Attia Simmons, nice to meet you." The short girl asked.

Shadow turned his attention to Attia. A devious idea came to his head as he inwardly grin. He turned to Chiffon. "Why is there a little girl in this school?" He asked, which made some of the girls giggle while Attia glared at him.

"Hey! Who're you calling a little girl!?"

"I'm calling you a little girl cause you're the shortest one here." Shadow stated, which made Attia grit her teeth and felt her face heat up in embarrassment as the giggling continued. "How old are you exactly? 11? 12?"

Arnett was now on the floor, holding her stomach as she laughed. Chiffon was bitting her lips to keep the laughter from escaping her mouth. Creo had a smirk. And Ingrid just shook her head.

"I'M 17 YOU BASTARD!" Attia roared as she jumped in the pool to try and attack Shadow, who only raised an eyebrow in amusment.

Shadow then held his hand out as it touched her head, keeping her from getting closer to hit him aa she was wailing her arms around. Ignoring the girl and her protest, Shadow looked around and noticed someone wasn't here.

"Where's the other one?" He asked Attia, causing her to stop. "Elizabeth. Where is she?" He got hid answer when a hand touched his shoulder from behind. He also felt something soft touch his back which made his eyes widen and a blush to appear on his face. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth there right behind him...and she was naked as the day she was born.

"Why are you naked?" The Dark Hero asked as he turned back around, getting rid of his blush.

"I always swim naked." Elizabeth stated, which made Shadow twitch his eyebrow.

"How come you're not getting a nose bleed?" Attia asked, which made Shadow look at her. "I mean, you're a guy and this is one of these moments where the guy get's a nosebleed or something."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the petite girl and removed his hand from her head.

"Hey New Guy!" Arnett called out, getting the three's attention. "So what's your name? We can't just call you 'New Guy' can we?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms again. "My name is Shadow. Shadow Yamikaze."

"Dark Wind?" Attia asked.

"What an interesting name." Elizabeth commented. "It certainly matches his black hair."

Shadow turned his head to Chiffon, seeing her wearing a white bikini and she was swimming to him.

"Mou~" The Smiling Monster pouted. "You're really mean Shadow. I was going to go to your room to come and pick you up, but then you were already here!" Her expression turned curious. "How did you even find the swimming pool?"

"There were directions." Shadow answered.

"So anyway," Creo spoke up. "Now that you're a new Limiter here, it might take a while for you to find a Pandora."

"She does have a point Dark Wind." Attia agreed.

Shadow just stared at them with a blank look on his face and his eyes half lidded. He turned to Chiffon. "You didn't tell them."

"I figured that you would show them cause they might not believe me." Chiffon said sheepishy.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Arnett asked.

Shadow raised his hand up in front of them getting their attention. A bright red glow erupted before his sword, **Ddraig Goch**, started to materialized in his hand. He looked at the girls, except for Chiffon, reactions and they were what he expected.

The reactions were shock, awe, and disbelief. A weapon...this boy made a weapon appear in his hand!

"That..." Attia started. "That can't be...!"

"No way..." Creo whispered as she stared at the weapon.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things." Arnett said, rubbing her eyes. "Is that really..."

"A Volt Weapon." Ingrid finished, her eyes widened. "But how? How is it possible for a boy to summon a Volt Weapon? Only Pandora can do that!"

"I'm a Pandoro." Shadow stated, getting everyone's attention. "Basically, I'm a male version of you Pandora."

"Pandoro..." Elizabeth whispered, before a smile formed on her face. "Oh my, how interesting indeed. Now I know why you're so interested in him Chiffon. Not only is he handsome, but he's also one of us."

Shadow closed his eyes as his Volt Weapon disappeared. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the pool and was getting readu to leave.

"Wait Shadow!" Chiffon called out, getting Shadow's attention. "Tomorrow there's going to be simulation test for you. Sister Margaret wanted me to let you know that she wants to see more of your abilities."

Shadow nodded his head before he dissappeared in a blue flash, shocking not only Chiffon, but the other girls as well.

"Did he just..." Arnett and Attia started.

"Yes." Creo nodded.

"He sure is mysterious isn't he?" Chiffon sighed dreamily as a blush appeared on her face.

"I like him." Elizabeth smiled.

Ingrid just glared at where the 'Pandoro' disappeared to. She knows for a fact that she's going to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. The Simulation Battle

**Freezing Shadows**

**Don't own Sonic and Freezing.**

* * *

Shadow yawned as he cracked his neck and then his knuckles. Class was now over and he was sure as hell glad it was. He still couldn't get over the fact that he has to go through with this damn crap! He's the Ultimate Life Form! This freaks don't stand a chance against him especially since he managed to defeat them _without_ his now new Volt Powers.

But still, this place was to learn and find out more about these NOVA since GUN has nothing on them. He'll just have to go through with it and make sure these things don't destroy the planet.

After all...he did made a promise...to her.

"Hey Shadow~"

Shadow sighed in annoyance at the happy voice next to him. He looked and there before him was Chiffon with that same smile on her face. It bothered him that this girl was always smiling, but he knew that something happened to her in the past...which explains her eyes and the way she never stops smiling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Eh? Don't tell me you forgot what today is!" Chiffon exclaimed, causing Shadow to roll his eyes.

"What is today then?"

"It's the day where we get to see you use your Volt Weapon in action!" Chiffon waved her hands around.

Shadow couldn't help but sigh. Of course he knew what today was, she basically told him that yesterday and he was only messing with her. He didn't know that she'd take him seriously.

"Let's just go." He said as she nodded happily.

Chiffon left out with Shadow following right behind her.

* * *

**Later**

**-Music: Waking Up (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

Shadow looked at his surroundings and could see that the NOVA were around him. He was in the virtual city which was created by the simulation room he was. He looked up at the place where Chiffon and the other Third Years were watching him. He couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. Once he and Chiffon met up with the others, he could clearly see the excitement in some of their eyes.

"Are you ready Shadow?" Chiffon asked through the speakers.

"I was already ready." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Okay then! Initiating Freezing." Chiffon said through the PA system once more.

Shadow watched as a large blue crystal like formation started to flow along the ground. "So that's Freezing huh? Hmph, like that can stop me."

He ran straight over the Freezing much to the shock of the one's watching. He brought his Volt Weapon out fand jumped into the air slicing the core of one of the NOVA closest to him, making it diminish before several more NOVA started to attack him.

* * *

"The Freezing didn't work on him?" Attia asked confused. She don't get it. Freezing worked on Pandoras, so why didn't it work on him? It doesn't make sense! "How did he even do that? That move he did didn't even look like an accelerator turn!"

"I'll say. He keeps getting more and more interesting." Arnett smirked. "I might actually be falling for him."

"SAY WHAT!?" A shocked Chiffon asked. Ever since she first met Shadow, she actually started to have a crush on him. "No way I saw him first!"

"Even so." Elizabeth said, watching as Shadow teleported away and destroyed another NOVA in an instant. She smirked as steam was coming out of Chiffon's ears. "I'm pretty sure that most of us are already falling for him as we speak. Just watch, ladies. You might just want him for yourself one day."

"Like hell!" Attia growled in anger, remembering the elementary joke from yesterday. "That guy has nothing I want!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "He's nothing but a jerk! And I don't like jerks!"

"Even though he has those delicious muscles he has?" Arnett smirked whispering into her ear, but enough for the other girls to here.

The smirk on Elizabeth's face grew as she watched Arnett talk with Attia, a small blush on the others and an annoyed scowl on Ingrid's face as she watched Shadow destroy those NOVA ike they were nothing, not even she wasn't able to destroy them like he has.

"Those beautiful crimson eyes... imagine them in the throws of ecstasy Attia." Arnett moaned for emphasis making the smaller girl whimper as her face started to heat up. "But... you're way to flat chested and midget like to take his tastes." Arnett grinned. "You have no chance with him." Attia scowled and turned to face the grinning red head behind her.

"Playtime's over." Shadow spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Time to step it up!"

They all watched as Shadow threw his Volt Weapon in the air. They looked real close as it started to glow red and began to materialize itself. They watched in shocked as Shadow's Volt Weapon transformed into a vehicle! It's design was based on his Volt Weapon but it looked a bite or a speeder of some sort. Maybe both fused together?

"NO WAY!" Attia yelled in disbelief as her face was now at the window getting a closer look at his vehicle.

"Awesome." Chiffon whispered in awe.

"That's impossible!" Ingrid eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Whoa..." Creo whispered as she watched Shadow ride the vehicle in the air and was destroying the NOVA.

"You...you gotta be kidding me!" Arnett exclaimed. "He turned his Volt Weapon into a...a..."

"A Volt..._Vehicle_..." Chiffon finished.

"But... that's impossible! There's no way that's...! That's not even fair!" Attia whined. "How come he get to do that!? Matter of fact, I didn't even know _we_ could do that!"

"Maybe it's because we never tried it... or better yet we never even thought or heard about our Volt Weapons transforming into Volt Vehicles." Creo stated.

Ingrid didn't say anything as she continued to stare at the window and watch Shadow. First this man arrives at this school, then he reveals himself to be a Pandoro, and now he's showing him a glimpse at this...Volt Vehicle. She clenched her fist and grit her teeth. If this man had this kind of power then that means Pandora must have it as well. And if that's true, then if she had known about this then maybe...she would've been faster to save _her_!

"I'm not even sure if other Pandora knows about this." Elizabeth said, before a smirk returned on her face. "Oh yes. After this simulation I am sure the rumors will be confirmed that there is a 'Pandoro' amongst us Pandora. Other's may give up the relationship's they have with their Limiters to pursue him and just keep Limiters on a professional level."

"But I saw him first Elizabeth!" Chiffon whined but soon smiled. "But...your also right. It's the way they were meant to be. Whoever says being someone's Limiter immediately made them your Lover?" She questioned. "It will show some of the second and first year Pandora's that just because you have a Limiter doesn't mean you can't have a boyfriend." She shrugged. "I barely speak to my Limiter unless we have training, simulation or pass each other in the halls. There is no need to talk about other stuff."

"That just means more competition." Attia whispered/growled.

"Oh so you do like him?" Arnett grinned, hearing the short girl's whisper. "Oh you're so predictable Attia!"

Attia's face went red and before she could say anything back, Shadow interrupted her, by appearing on screen and was looking right at them.

"Chiffon. Why are there cameras in here?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh, we just wanted to broadcast your first simulation school wide."Chiffon told him. "Now everyone knows your a Pandoro, the first male Pandora." They watched Shadow's face turn expressionless.

His Volt Vehicle changed back into his Weapon form, only this time it was a Gun, making their eyes widen. He aimed it at the camera and shot at it, destroying it as the screen turned static.

"He's mad." Creo said as the others nodded.

* * *

**Afterwards**

Shadow was walking beside Chiffon who had offered to walk him to his dorm after their last class that afternoon. After he met up with her, he karate chopped her in the head, which earn him a whine coming from her making him smirk.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Chiffon asked as they walked through the grounds of West Genetics in the orange hue of the afternoon light.

"I give it a satisfactory." Shadow said, crossing his arms, as they walked. "You sure it was alright to leave Ticy do all the work by herself?"

"It's alright, truly. My vice president said she would be happy to do it." Chiffon told him.

Shadow thought otherwise as he knew Chiffon used her smile-o death on her vice president. He didn't know either to be sorry for her or not. He didn't care and just continued to walk next to the ever smiling Chiffon who seemed content on smiling happily as she walked next to him, not aware of the current girls fuming in the bushes who were watching them, making Shadow sweat drop.

That was the other thing. After the simulation, the girls of the school he walked past would give him seductive looks, have blushes on their faces, or would slap his butt. There was even this one girl who was stalking him! Every time he looks behind him, she would always try hide from him. In order to get today off his mind, and the girls that were hiding in the bushes, he decided to start a conversation with Chiffon

"So...Pandora huh? What's it like for you?" Shadow asked.

"I enjoy it." She told him. "I wouldn't be the top ranked in the entire school if I didn't." She smiled at him making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"_You_ are the top student?" Shadow raised an eyebrow

"Mou!? What's with that look on your face?" Chiffon complained at seeing the look Shadow was giving her. A look that said 'you're goofy self is at the top?'.

"Maybe it's because I find that hard to believe."

"But it's true! I'm in the top five of the world."

Shadow looked at her with half lidded eyes. This girl who seemed carefree most of the time was one of the strongest Pandora's in the world? Sure they weren't as strong as even a seated officer but for a human to be that strong was sure to be an achievement. Still, to think she's one of the top five...looks like he got brand new respect for this woman.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be doing your...whatever it is you do?" Shadow

"OH!" Chiffon gasped as she realized it. "That's right I completely forgot! I...I'll see you around Shadow!" With that she dashed off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Finally..." Shadow sighed in relief. He may have some respect for Chiffon but that damn smile of hers was just so...creepy.

* * *

**Next Day**

Shadow walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the Burger Queen line. He had a blank expression on his face as he waited in line and he could tell that the person in front of him was nervous, making him inwardly shake his head in amusement. Sure, he was the first Pandoro that didn't mean anyone had to be nervous around him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and just waited in line.

The cafeteria went silent and all that Shadow could hear was the sound of footsteps walking up behind him. The ones in line before him turned to look before they cleared out of the Area.

"Long time no see." Shadow already knew who was behind him. He slowly turns around and whom he saw was, "Satellizer L. Bridget."

Satellizer didn't say anything as she stared into those crimson eyes of his. When was the last time she ever saw them? Far too long. She haven't seen him since she was just a little girl, ever since she met her older half sister...and _them_. It was amazing to her how he hasn't changed since then as he still looked the same.

"Shadow..."

"You grew up." Shadow smirked softly, but then his along with everyone else's eye widened in shock at what happened next.

Satellizer, the Untouchable Queen, was _hugging_ him! This was the first time, _anyone_ in the whole school ever saw her hug someone before! In fact, from the rumors, they were told that she was a cold heartless person and doesn't want to interact with anyone. The reason she was even named the Untouchable Queen is because whenever there was match going on, _no one_ was able to touch her! But yet, here she is, hugging the Pandoro. And he didn't even seem to mind it!

"It's really you..." Satellizer whispered as she hug him tighter. "I...I missed you..."

Shadow looked down at the girl as his eyes softened. It really has been a while since they last met. He put his hand on her head and softly rubbed it.

"Yeah. Me too kiddo." Shadow said. He had a feeling that she was probably still traumatized from what happened to her years ago. But from the looks of it, it looks like she don't mind that it's him touching her. After all he did save her from that bastard little brother of hers and his mother.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Tragic News :(

**Hello Readers of Fanfiction,**

**Just to let all of you know, this is not SoulSonicResonance25. This is his younger brother and I have tragic news. My big brother, SoulSonicResonace25, has passed away 2 weeks ago. Before anyone ask how he died...he was shot and killed. I wanted to write this to you, the fans of his work, but of course...I didn't because we were still grieving and the person who shot him was sent to jail...**

**Over the years, I always loved to watch him write his stories, so I guess you could say I became interested in starting one of my own, but I had no idea on where to start...so of course I had to read his stories just to get an idea. Hahaha, I still remember back then I tried to read his upcoming work, he kicked me out of his bedroom so that I wouldn't distract him. Believe it or not, I also found out that he's been using my old Gmail account to help write stories for someone...I forgot the name though. Not only that, but I learned that he made a lot of new friends to help him out with his stories ideas.**

**Look guys, I'm just gonna get this out and say it; after reading all of my brother's stories, I decided that I would continue in his work. His account will be my own and the name will be changed to KingSora3. However, I also decided that some of his stories will be up for adoption, while others I will keep working on and more upcoming stories to be in development.**

**Stories that are up for adoption: Sonic-Ki. Sonic Tousen. Ultimate Life Form and Vampire. Freezing Shadows. Sonic's Digimon Adventure. The Blue and Black Dragons.**

**Upcoming stories: The Child of Miracle (DBZ/Digimon).Young Hylian (Legend of Zelda/Young Justice). Strike Witches: Blue Wind (Sonic/Strike Witches). Prototype: The Justice Saga (Prototype/Young Justice).**

**And yeah. That's that. Don't worry, the massive Naruto crossover story that my brother told y'all about will still happen. After this is done, I'll be working on Naruto the Dark. Also, some of the chapters for Naruto: The Next Chaos will more or less get merged together to become one large chapter. And the last chapter he worked on will get longer. **

**As for Freedom Fighters Z, the rewrite is complete. All if not some chapters have been reworked and done, and so has the story itself.**

**I know that all of you are deeply saddened that SoulSonicResonance25 is gone as much as me and the family are. But he'll always be alive in our hearts and our memories.**

**If anyone would like to adopt the stories come PM me. **

**Thank you all for listening...and have a nice day.**


End file.
